Snark and Sarcasm: The Prayer Warriors 1 Project
by AwesomesauceandNinjas
Summary: Full title of the crap!fic is The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part One They're the stories everyone loves to hate. However, Nakki and Ginga are throwing their comments into the mix! Warning, possible F-Bomb dropping! Original story rated M.
1. You Gone and Done me Well, M'boy

**Commentary #3 by Nakki and Ginga.**

**Key if you haven't read our other commentaries-**** Nakki **_**Ginga**_

Believer in Christ: Hello Jesus!

Jesus: Hello my son. **Are you seriously posing as Jesus?**

Believer in Christ: Am I saved by writing this story. **I don't think so, buddy.**

Jesus: Yes my son. **Wrong!**

Believer in Christ: Good. Now should I go hunt down those Satanists. **What?**

Jesus: Yes my son. **You're a crappy fake Jesus.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible, God does. I will not feel sorry for using Percy Jackson as it is evil **Oh joy. **and should not have a disclaimer. **I'll bet Riordan's lawyer would beg to differ… **_**Let's get this over with…**_

Being Together The Army **That made no sense. **_**Did you expect it to make sense?**_

Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18 **Woo-hoo! Random Bible quotes! (The sarcasm is pouring off of me in buckets.)**

I am Jerry and I am a prayer warrior. I am a servent of the lord and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. _**Oh god.**_ Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson **Oh that's peachy…. **has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend whore. **You did NOT just diss Annabeth! **_**Annabeth is too awesome to be dissed by this…. This… THING!**_She has sex with other people just to get Satanic money. **Money is Satanic. **_**How is money Satanic?**_

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, **No it does not. **so that we can defeat the servents of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind. **Sigh…**

Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? even so will I do likewise. – Deuteronomy 12:30 **Anyone else just completely skip that? I know I did…. **_**Random bible quotes are random!**_

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. **Why am I not surprised? **I and her are not dating, if you Satanic scum think that there is something Satanic going on. **You say the word 'Satanic' far to much. **We are dating, **WOAH, contradiction! **but we are not having Sex until we get married. **I didn't need to know. **_**WHO. THE HELL. CARES. **_But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing. **Someone's getting a bit defensive…..**

"Yes Jerry, how are you. Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" she asked me. **A simple "Hello" would suffice. **_**Why is your greeting so complex?**_ I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis, which is about the the creation of the world. **That sounds utterly boring. **_**Whoo! Let's have a bible-reading party!**_We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in.

He that answereth a matter before he heareth it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13 **More random Bible quotes! Fuck yeah! **_**These quotes have absolutely NOTHING to do with the nonexistent storyline. **_

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were sex gods, **Dipshit, Zeus is the God of Lightning, and Venus isn't even a Greek God! **which is against the Ten commandments. **I don't like you very much. **_**Who does?**_

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" **Or you could, ya know, keep your nose in your own business….**I asked her. _**That was a statement, not a question.**_ I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army. **So if he worships anything other than your warped version of God, he's a Satanist? **_**You just restated what you stated to Mary.**_This is America which is a Christian nation, **NO IT IS NOT. Ever heard of "America- The Great Melting Pot"? No? **so Satanist, athesit, hindu, muslims, buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. **You're a dick.** **An absolute dick. **We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. **So, whether they become a Christian or not, they're screwed. They die not being Christian. They become Christian, they become slaves. **_**That's really unfair. Ever hear of all men being created evil?**_Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. **So they're slaves until you believe they believe? **If they still did not believe, we would burn then, **HARSH! **just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. "I want to bring Glory to God" **You can do that by not taking hostages and killing innocents. **_**No, I'm pretty sure you're sinning.**_

Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18 **This guy needs new dividers. **_**Still nothing to do with the story.**_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find a ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them" she told me. **I stand corrected; they aren't dividers, rather random, useless quotes stuffed into the story in inappropriate places. **She had a her hair tied back so that it would not get in her and not look like a Satanic whore. **My hair is down and in face. I'M SUCH A SATANIC WHORE! **She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself to look at it. **I have shorts on. I'm a DOUBLE whore! **_**I have a three minute video of Nakki dancing to Nirvana with her hair down while wearing shorts. (You'll find out why I stated what band in a few chapters.)**_

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform Satanic killings. **Why get naked? **_**And why Satanic killings?**_

Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19 **That sounds fake….**

But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20 **If we speak without permission, we die!**

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. **This guy seems rather paranoid about everyone/thing being Satan. **_**How is Satan all of these people at once?**_He had big Satanic horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist. **Or a goat…. **_**So goats, bulls, oxen, deer(even though they're antlers, they're kind of horns.), and dragons are Satanic? Well, dragons actually may be according to the bible, but whatever.**_

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am servent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods.** I'm nearly positive Satan is NOT a god.** They are better then God and Jesus" **"I am not being mindlessly controlled by the author." **_**"And the author is not an idiotic dumbass who pretends to be Jesus"**_

He that sacrificeth unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Mary and one of her Christian friends that was there, her name was Ruth, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. _**Of course. Don't even ask him if he wants to convert first.**_ And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. **HOLY SHIT. **_**If I saw that, I would scream, "HOLY FUCK THERE ARE BUGS!" and running around in circles flapping my arms wildly.**_No part of his body, other then his guts and his brains, was left. **Gross! That's just gross! **No even his bones remained. _**Ewwww**_

And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12 **Yeah. The Locusts eat the PLANTS, not the PEOPLE. Unless their name was Herb, I guess…..**

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. **PETA will kill your ass. **Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the Prayer Warriors. **That was fast. **_**I guess this is a quick process. **_

Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16

Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. May all that read this be save. **HALELUJIAH! **

Jesus: You done me well son. **Jesus has bad grammar. **_**That reminds me of some southern dude. "You gone and done me well, m'boy."**_

Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen.

_**Okay, so we're done here! I can ignore this wreck until I have to do the next chapter.**_


	2. The Rational Study Group of Whores

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return. **I know you aren't talking about me.**Christ Himself: Yes you have. You have been blessed. _**Oh shit, this again. **_**Wait, does this meaning the afore mentioned "Holy One" wasn't Jesus, but BIC?**Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons. _**World demons? Like Saturn and Mars? **_**Probably more like Pluto, the little planet that was. **Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan. _**I bet their PMs blew up after this with people congratulating them. **_**Seriously looking them up now.**Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden! **Jesus talks like My Immortal's "Volsemort"**Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord Satan! _**This is real mature, calling them out while you hide behind a computer screen. **_Believer in Christ: May all these wevil ones burn in hell! Amen. _**WEEEEEvil **_Christ Himself: Bless my son. **No thanks, I don't feel like kissing any babies today.**Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

**Defeating the Whore!**

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever! _**Yay! Me likey fire!**_): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those flithly atheist! Amen and amen! _**Aw, that's cute. Did you write that yourself?**

_And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9 __**Bit harsh, don't ya think? **_**And she shall be burnt...WITH FIRE!**

And we met to plan a attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ (fear all you athiest, jewish, muslim, buddhist and all others that defy this great God that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history, where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast _**I can imagine the guys and maybe some of the girls would like that. It'd be like they're dying by suffocating while motorboating**_.**Foul breast. Must be a French girl, then. **You will all be punish, _**WE WILL BE PUNISH! Is he trying to say we will just make terrible puns for the rest of our life?**_ all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. _**I wasn't aware that the whole world is one nation. **_**He lacks geographical ****knowledge****.** This is God`s world! And you athiest must convert, pray for all your wrong doings, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen).

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, **A rational study group?! Why?! **for they work foul thins which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. We brought hundred of our most faithful servents to come along to see such Godful work!

"All hail Stan" they yelled. **Stan? Like as in, Stan Marsh? I love South Park! This rational study group just keeps getting better! **"We will serve the devil. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tourn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD!" _**Wait, if God is dead, why do they have to kill God?**_ I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the mans head of and fed it to the dog. **Anger issues, much?**

"Behold the greatest servent of the lord" I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ". **Dude. You sound like Charles Manson.**

"On behalf of our Satanic god Zeus, God of Whores, we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding hair! _**OH NOES! YOU CUT HER HAIR! HOW CAN SHE LIVE?**_ **You monster! **Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. _**Wait, what?**_ **"I said I only wanted a TRIM! TO GET RID OF THE SPLIT ENDS!" **As the began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried. **That's what Nazis did to Jews. This is actually really disgusting me right now. **We left people to guard the bodies, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them. _**Really? Not even letting them near their dead?**_

_The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters kill holy lambs to the god of whores. And it made me sick! _**Why would a god(ess) sacrifice to another god? **_**Artemis is an eternal virgin, and she takes ****abstinence**** to an extreme. How would she have daughters, and why sacrifice to whores?**

"You must all be punish" _**Do you have any idea how to use suffixes or are you just stupid? Probably the latter.**_ I yelled _**Definitely the latter. **_to the sinners, the filth of the Godful world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God! Amen. Commit!" _**But I'm afraid of commitment! **_**And this is all happening so fast!**

"We will never bowed down to your Godful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. _**This is stupid. Why would they admit doing bad? This fanfic just makes no sense.**_ WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2, _**Well, he's actually right...**_ THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. **BUT not the French and Indian War. Or any ****Revolutionary**** War. Or any Civil War. So, they AREN'T the cause of everything. SO THERE. **WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian servents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished" **It takes years for people on Death Row to actually be executed.** said Annabeth, Zeus most famous whore! _**Annabeth didn't sleep with anyone, and that includes Zeus. She was a candidate for Artemis' hunters.**_

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Dogful _**Woof! Woof!**_ and Christian like world! _**Christian like? **_**Oh, I get it! Dogful. So all dogs are Christian now. And all Christians go to heaven in this guys mind, right? And all dogs go to heaven. ;D BOOM- I ****MADE**** LOGIC!**

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. Our way is much better" she screamed. _**Greek Mythology and such is, I believe, older than Christianity. **_

"But at least our way works! Amen" _**Why does he keep saying amen at places where it doesn't fit?**_ **I don't amen know amen. **I said to the Satanic and filthful whore. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and filthful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of Godful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive. _**Ew. And that was fast. **_**And all of the other "whores" just stood around and watched...?**

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN! _**AND AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN! **_**AND AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN!**

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, **Lame party, bro. **that will make us look bad. _**You're worried about looking bad? I'm surprised you didn't say anything about us being satanic perverts for thinking you sinned.**_ We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die! Amen. **YOU MUSH ALL DIE!**

PS: Priest do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people! **And I needed to know this becaaaauuuuuseeee...?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, it is I, Ginga, and I'd just like to say that there's an important author's note down at the bottom, so please read that. Nakki and I decided that we needed to say some stuff. We haven't been getting any trouble about it, but we figured we should establish a few things just in case. Thanks guys! Now, enjoy chapter 3!**_

Believer in Christ: Who will burn in hell? _**WE WILL! WE WILL! *Waves random pom-poms around wildly* Where the fuck did I get these pom-poms?**_

Jesus Christ: Anyone that curse ye profits such as you. **Aye aye, matey! Jesus rocks Pirate Mode. **

Believer in Christ: Yes, and this includes lazorboy96, JzeHampen, G.J. Forever and PorschePower911. You will burn in hell for mocking me._** While you hide behind your computer spouting religious crap.**_ **I totally love these people! **

Jesus Christ: I will make sure that this comes true. Amen. **Yeeeaaahhh…I thought "Stan" was in charge of Hell...but what do I know? **_**So you're going to kill them or something? How can you do that without leaving your safety net of cowering behind a screen?**_

_We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. =Isaiah 64:6__**Even the bible quotes are mangled!**_

A good new aroused ***Immature giggle* **to us today with death of the Satan being Osama Bin Laden. **Okay, for the first time, I actually agree with Dickhead. I was glad when Osama died. **His death brought joy to all those that followed our ways And people in general. Mass murderers like him should never have been allowed to be born at all. His mother should have killed him at birth. **I thought that YOU, Mr. Extreme Bible Thumper, of all people, would be against abortion. **_**Yeah, because they really knew whether or not he was going to be that way from birth**_

And so we prayed that God will destroy all other Muslims for they are evil and must be ridden off, _**Not all Muslims are idiotic extremists.**_ **Racist much?** along with all the nonbelievers and sex addicts. **Haha, I love how sex addicts was just thrown in there. **God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative **Laughing my ass off! XD **_**"Jesus! Jesus! Can you tell me a bedtime story?!"**_will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work across the holy earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent **Pretty sure that's not the official name. **and Precedent George Bush for leading this fight against evil **and financial ruin! CAN I GET AN AYYY-MEN?!**

And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. _**Wait, so the people made the calf. That Aaron made.**_ =Exodus 32:35 **Oooh! Aaron! :D There's this awkward kid named Aaron in my class. He told me once he wanted to pet my cat. **_**Not to mention he's in love with Nakki!**_

And me and my girlfriend Mary, who is named after the Virgin Mary, who is also a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. **OUR room?! =O I suspect something Satanic going on in there. **_**Sure, "Read the Bible"(Implied air quotes, if you couldn't tell)**_Our gave her a private lesson on the third book of John. Although it short, it has many valued lessons such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of the church. We shall not allow people like these to mislead us ever again. **Uh, so, this might make me sound stupid, but….what the FUCK is a "Diotrephes"? (oh. Googled it. Some dude shunned by the Prophets, I think.)**

_I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. =3 John 10_**You remember the deed which he doeth?! NO WAY, me too!**

And then went into main hall and Percy Jackson was there. _**that was a big jump…**_ He stood very tall looking down at us like David and Goliath when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel (If do not support Israel then stop reading thing for you will go to hell anyway). **Isn't Israel full of the Muslims you hate…? **_**Actually, it is a Jewish nation, I believe. Anyone can correct me on this if I'm wrong.**_

"Convert to the false Gods of the Greek and to the unknown God foretold in the Holy Bible, in the book of Acts," he yielded. **I love how all of these "Satanists" seem to know that the Gods they follow are "false" and then follow them anyway xD**

"You have made a deeply mistake by taking me on heathen. Now you will be published by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where you will be whipped for ever **Kin-kaaaayyy! ;) **by Satan for being fooled by him in the first place for he is evil and God is the great eternal thing ever. The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the good of Israel, the God of the Bible, and the father of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ . All the gods of Greek are actually the devil, Lord Satan, _**Lord Satan? And how can he be so many gods? Isn't there over 100 Greek gods?**_ **We have traveled to medieval times. **in disguise. It is you that has been fooled. It is not too late for you to repent and follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay for your sins as well. We are all sinners . So repent and you will be saved. All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!** Make me, fucker.**): _Ibelieveineveryonethatisspok enwiththisholyword,andwillfollowitsothefullcomm and,evenriddingtheworldofthosefi lthyatheists!Amenandamen!_This is all you have to say," I told a bald speech. **As opposed to a hairy speech.**

"No I will never. I will always fool you by worshiping a false set of gods, _**And at that time, the face palm heard 'round the world commenced.**_ Zeus the bastard king, and will secret preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Percy Jackson said. **You're terrible with secrets. It's a good thing you don't know the location of the Batcave.**

This gave me no choose but to charge at Percy Jackson kill, but he got away in a cloud of smoke cause by witchery. And it was then that I realised something. There was a traitor **How the fuck do you gather?! **and I was my task to find this tractor out. "**Heh heh heh, you can run, John Deere, but you cannot hide from meee!"**

_But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrayest thou the Son of man with a kiss?__**Ooh, steamy!**__ =Luke 22:48_

And so I told the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and Saviour. I wanted to find a way to find the traitor but it was no good. _**You gave up fast.**_ So I went to bed very scared. I had to find the traitor. Amen. **GLORY HALLELUJIAH! **

Believer in Christ: You are all traitors for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven. **But the left hand son just doesn't give a shit.**

Jesus Christ: Yes you are right, they are traitors and they will get a traitor punishment. They will be sent to the lowest parts of hell, where it is the hottest. _**It's like a sauna in here!**_ **I'm pretty sure it's actually frozen there. **It will be heat that will kill them. **They're already dead…? **Amen and amen. _**And amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen and amen.**_

_**I just realized, amen looks like some grammatical error. It looks like it's saying a men, and that's not right!**_

**A/N from Nakki: Well, there you have it. The third chapter in this piece of utter shit. I wanted to let everyone know, hands down, that there's next to NOTHING in here that Ginga or I agree with, aside from a few minor things, like the Osama dying thing. **_**Seconded.**_** We also don't own ANYTHING expect the commentary. And Thomas Brown (BIC) doesn't own PJO. **_**Thank God.**_

**And when I say this, I think it goes for everyone: Fanfiction and the internet in general would be a MUCH better place if you wouldn't try to shove your religion down everyone else's throat. *COUGHTHOMASFUCKINGBROWNCOUGH * I'm not saying that you have to keep it hush-hush, if you're proud of believing and want to post something on our profile or something, good for you! Go for it! Just extremist stories- nada, please. *COUGHTHOMASFUCKINGBROWNCOUGH ***

**I love you guys! Review please, it's much appreciated. **

_**I completely agree with EVERYTHING Nakki said. Neither of us mind if you have a religion and you're proud of it and like to show it, but when you try to force others into believing in it, and insulting them for not believing or for going against your beliefs, you're going too far. If you think that, go ahead and have a damn fine time with it, but please, just keep it to yourself. Nakki and I both firmly believe that you can think or believe whatever you want, and we respect almost everyone and their beliefs, from every walk of life, but if you say something that offends us, we will not be afraid to tell you in no uncertain(yet probably very vulgar) terms. Please review, and don't be afraid to PM us or review or anything. We absolutely love communicating with you guys. Anonymous reviews are open, too. **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Ginga**_

_**(That was a weird and rare moment of Nakki and Ginga being serious. We're almost never like that.)**_

**Byeee!:D**


End file.
